Sisterly Bond
by admmeg
Summary: Spankings through the series, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

"why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?" Phoebe asked.

"And risk her changing the locks, I don't think so. besides you should have been the one to tell her." Piper scolded gently.

"Good point, chicken little, it's just hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother." Phoebe said.

"It's not her fault, she practically had to sacrifice her own…

"Childhood to raise us, yeah, yeah, yeah…" Phoebe cut in.

"Hey, we were lucky she was so responsible, you and I had it easy all we had to do was be there," Piper reminded her.

"Well, I don't need a mom anymore, I need a sister." Phoebe said as Prue walked up.

Prue knocked and lifted the blanket, "Hey, this was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks," Phoebe said, watching her wearily.

Prue nodded slightly, "Piper, before you go to bed, I'd like to talk to you in my room."

Piper nodded, "Yes, I will be in soon."

Prue walked off. "Are you going to get in trouble?" Phoebe asked.

Piper shrugged, but she knew she was, "You know that honesty is important…"

"We're adults now Piper," Phoebe protested.

"Phoebe, you know Prue, age has never mattered, and besides, she has a right to be angry." Piper told her. "Now eat, and I will check back in before I go to bed. I'll tuck you in." Piper told her softly. She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead before standing up and walking down the hall.

Piper knocked on the door, "Prue, it's me."

Prue sighed and tried to clear her mind before calling her sister in, "Come in Piper."

Piper noticed that Prue was sitting on the bed, and she internally breathed a sigh of relief, that was a good sign. Prue smiled when she saw Piper relax, "I don't like that you are keeping things from me, Piper, but I know that you did it for Phoebe. I also know that even if I whipped you with a belt everyday for a year, you would still do what you thought was best to protect her."

Piper nodded, she knew that was true no matter what happened, she would always protect her sisters. "I should have told you Prue."

"Phoebe should have told me, and when she didn't, you're right, you should have." Prue scolded, "I am not the enemy and I hope that you will realize that Piper, I know that things are often rough between Phoebe and I but I do love her."

Piper pulled at the end of her sweater, "I know, Prue."

Prue patted her lap, "Let's get this over with, come lay down."

Piper paused, "do you want me to pull my pants down?"

Prue shook her head, "Like I said Piper, I know why you did it."

Piper still hesitated, "You never let us keep our pants up if we're in trouble for dishonesty."

"Would you like to take your pants down, Piper?" Prue asked incredulously.

"No!" Piper said quickly, walking over to her sister and laying across her lap. Prue lifted her hand and started to spank her younger sister. Piper always tried to take a spanking well, and so it wasn't surprising to Prue when Piper didn't squirm and cry from the start like Phoebe would have. 

"Piper, I promise you that I am not the enemy, do you understand me?" Prue upped the ante and started spanking on Piper's thighs.

"Yes Ma'am, I understand." Piper whimpered.

Prue paused for a moment and pulled her wooden hairbrush out from under her pillow. "Spread your legs a little Piper." Piper paused for a moment, she knew that she would open her legs to her sister but wanted a second before she just gave up to what she knew would soon hurt. "Piper, I could take your pants down still." With that, Piper spread her legs a little. Prue swatted her once hard on her sit-spot. "Spread Piper."

"Yes Ma'am." Piper whimpered as she spread her legs like she knew Prue wanted. In an instant Prue was spanking Piper hard with the hairbrush, down one inner thigh, and up the next. Piper had started crying the heat finally building through her pants.

Prue stopped spanking at the sound of a knock on he door. "Prue?" a tentative voice called.

"Phoebe, I'm a little busy, why don't you go to your room, and I will be there in a few minutes if you want to talk." Prue said coldly.

Phoebe cracked Prue's door, and peeked her head around the corner, "This is my fault, I should be the one in trouble…"

"I don't disagree, but Piper made her own bed." Prue told her.

"Phoebe, go," Piper said sniffling.

Phoebe didn't budge, "I should be the one being spanked."

"Phoebe, room now." Prue called. Phoebe paused for a second, but then came into the room. "Phoebe…" Phoebe still ignored her and knelt beside Piper, she took her sisters hands and sat down on her feet.

"Phoebe!" Prue started again.

"Prue," Piper whined, as she squeezed Phoebe's hand.

Prue frowned, but she knew that her baby sister wasn't going anywhere so she started spanking again. She watched as Phoebe touched her forehead to Piper's and whispered to her about how much she loved her. After a few more swats, Prue brought the spanking to an end and rubbed Piper's back, "Shh….it's okay, baby."

Piper slowly sat up and laid in Prue's arms, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Prue."

"Shh," Prue whispered again, "It's all over now."

"My turn?" Phoebe asked from the floor. Piper and Prue both looked down at their baby sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue looked down at her youngest sister, and the answer of yes was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't do it. "No, Phoebe. I'm still upset about a lot of what happened, and I don't want to overdo it on accident."

"Please," Phoebe whispered.

"No." Prue said firmly, squeezing Piper a little closer unconsciously. "Now, I think it's time we got to bed."

Piper sighed at Prue's response. She would have to talk to her older sister more when her younger sister wasn't around. She looked down at the tears pooling in Phoebe's eyes at the rejection. "Hey Pheebs, wanna go have some popcorn and see what the spirit board has to say about the future?"

Phoebe's eyes lit up at her big sisters' suggestion. "Yeah, that sounds fun."

"I thought we were going to bed." Prue grumbled.

Piper stood up, and glared at her older sister, "You can do what you want." She followed her younger sister down the stairs and pulled out the board in an effort to ease her nerves. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but she really is holding back for your benefit."

Phoebe nodded absentmindedly. "We're big girls Piper, we will figure it out." Piper's anxiety about her sister's relationship was soon replaced with the spirit board moving on its own and the power going out. She was two seconds from leaving the house when their relationship was brought back into focus before her eyes.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you Phoebe?" Piper asked desperately.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic," Phoebe said, flashlight in hand.

"No, you're not!" Prue cut in, "we already agreed."

"I'm not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic, and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow." Phoebe countered. "I'm going now."

Piper stood for a second alone as they both walked away, and she could practically feel the anger radiating from Prue. "Prue wait!"

"Why can she never do what she's told?" Prue snapped.

"She's young and curious, besides, she is looking for a response from you." Piper told her, happy that the opportunity to talk to Prue had come up naturally. "If you just dealt with this, you would save us all some trouble."

"Are you telling me to spank her now?" Prue asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it will make her stop pushing."

"Fat chance," Prue said. "We should go check on her."

* * *

"You rode your bike out in front of a car?!" Prue whisper yelled to her younger sister, "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I told you! Those kids were going to get hit, and you saw your powers, and we have to use them to help people!" Phoebe pleaded.

"That doesn't mean you get to kill yourself to make it happen." Prue scolded her sister as they walked to the checkout of the pharmacy.

Phoebe looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry."

"Uh Huh." Prue told her. "We're going to have to have a family meeting and discuss this. Rules need to go into super effect."

Phoebe groaned, that was the last thing that she wanted to hear. "Prue, we have powers now to protect us."

"Also, apparently we have scary things coming after us all the time, not to mention cars."

"Am…am I in trouble?" Phoebe asked as they walked out the door.

Prue watched her youngest sisters face, she was even more unsure what to do now, sure quitting had helped cool the Roger fire, but Phoebe kept adding fuel to the flame. "No." She watched Phoebe's face fall. "Let's have a family meeting and go from there."

"Okay," Phoebe whispered.

* * *

The next morning Prue was ready to have a talk with the other two about their new boundaries, she was glad for the window when Phoebe, in her always excited rush brought up the fact that there was nothing thy couldn't do.

"We're going to be careful, we're going to be wise, and we're going to stick together." Prue said.

"This should be interesting," Piper said grinning.

"Into the living room," Prue directed.

"But we just talked…" Phoebe whined.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded her younger sister, trying to keep their older sister happy still.

"Piper, Prue just said, we have to stay together, stay safe, and be smart." Phoebe repeated, but none-the-less, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Piper sat down next to her, and then pinched her sister's thigh. "Ow! Prue, did you see that?"

"Both of you stop." Prue told her two sisters. "Now, what are our rules right now?"

"Honesty above all!" Phoebe said.

"Sisters above all." Piper corrected.

"Yes, both of those are top priorities." Prue agreed.

"Okay, I'm hungry, who wants some…"

"Phoebe Elizabeth Halliwell!"

"I didn't know we weren't done talking!"

"Raise your voice to me again." Prue's voice shot off in the room.

Phoebe's body tensed at that. "No thank you."

Piper rolled her eyes s Prue progressed. "Okay, lets power through then. First things first. Ground rules are the same, I expect obedience, if I give an order it will be followed, am I understood?"

"Yes Prue." Both sisters answered in sync.

"Second, if you put this new thing in front of being sisters that too is not acceptable, am I understood?" Both girls nodded. "Third if you put yourself in undue danger, there will be grave consequences, and I do mean grave. Danger will look for us, there is no reason to pursue it, Phoebe, do you understand?"

The last reprimand in mind caused Phoebe to not speak out of turn. "Yes Prue."

"Okay, then finally, we have to always be honest with each other. At this point it would be dangerous not to be."

"Yes ma'am!" Phoebe said. "But, I do have a question…"

"Shoot." Prue said.

"I get you can't like disobey yourself, but what if you put yourself in danger? Or break another rule?"

"Well, what do you think should happen?" Prue asked honestly.

"I think that Piper or I should get to give you consequences like you would give us."

"Okay, I think that's fair, and before we wrap up here, I want to go over what consequences will be." Prue told them.

"But we already know, and I'm so hungry." Phoebe whined.

"Come here, Phoebe." Prue said exasperatedly.

"I'm okay here." Phoebe said quickly.

Prue just waited for her sister to comply, knowing it would happen soon enough. Phoebe tried to wait her sister out, but it really only lasted a few moments, she would always lose in the silent battle of wills. She stood and walked over to stand in front of Prue. Prue reached out an arm and turned Phoebe to the side before delivering 5 hard swats to her bottom. "You will sit down, listen until this conversation is over and then we will get that original spanking out of the way."

Piper winced, this seemed like it could cause problems. "Now you're going to spank me?"

"Do you not still want it?" Prue asked.

"I never WANTED it. I just wanted things to be normal, familial and it finally felt that way." Phoebe said.

"We don't have to Pheebs. I just thought it would calm your nerves." Prue sat down in the arm chair and pulled her baby sister down with her. "Now, on to consequences. Spanking of course is always on the table, also though, I think that I may add a reduction of privileges."

"Like being grounded?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure from lots of things for the big offences and from maybe say…your bike, should you ride it in front of a car." Prue said, looking down at her baby sister.

"Next time though?"

"Yes, next time pheebs. Alright, I think that about wraps us up. Do you want breakfast now?" Prue asked.

"I'm beat from not sleeping last night, I think I'm going to go to my room and lie down."

"Phoebe…"

"I'm just tired Prue." Phoebe said as she stood to go upstairs to her room.

Prue waited to hear her sisters door click before turning to Piper, "Okay, what did I do wrong there?"

"There was probably a better time to bring that up Prue." Piper told her.

"I thought she'd be happy, she's been whining about being spanked for long enough." Prue said.

"I think you should go up to your room and have a few words with her and see where she stands right now, maybe let her know that no matter what she is still your sister."

Prue nodded and took the stairs two at a time, up to her room. She didn't bother knocking when she heard the soft cries coming through the door and sat down on her baby sisters bed.

"Prue…" Phoebe started but Prue just pulled her little sister over her knees and started spanking hard.

"Shh…you were right, I should have done this last night. Stand up so I can take your pants and panties down."

"I'm good, thank you though." Phoebe said.

Prue shrugged, not that Phoebe could see it, "Suit yourself, I will just keep spanking, but this doesn't count as part of the punishment." Phoebe stood quickly and Prue pulled down her sleep pants and panties. She was happy that she didn't have to pull Phoebe back over and instead the younger girl laid herself down. "Why am I spanking you, Pheebs?" Prue asked as she started up again, paying close attention to her sit-spots and thighs.

"Because you are mad that you think I came on to Roger."

Prue started to spank harder, "No, and I am sorry that I didn't listen better to you."

Phoebe started to struggle for real at this and kick her feet. "Because I came back without asking?"

"No, this is your home, you are always welcome here, stop kicking or you are going to have to go get the hairbrush from my room." Prue told her.

"I'm not trying to kick, I promise!" She started crying as the swats came down harder and harder.

Prue stopped the spanking, "Go get the brush."

"I tried to stop kicking!"

"Watch the tone Phoebe and do as you are told."

"Can you spank me with something in here? I don't want to have to leave my room. Please Prue."

Prue looked around the room at the sincerity in her sisters voice and her eyes settled on her sisters beaded belt on the floor, she knew it would sting like crazy but didn't see another choice. She reached down and grabbed the belt. Phoebe started to buck a little at the foreign object. Prue landed two medium swats that had her sister sobbing. "You are my sister. I love you, no matter what happens, no matter what you do, no matter if you tell me to go to hell. I love you. You are my baby sister." With each statement she brought the belt down.

"I love you too…" Phoebe sputtered.

Prue put the belt down and ran her hand through her sisters hair and tried to help her calm her breathing. "I am beyond proud of you Phoebe and I promise you that I will remember to tell you that more."

Prue pulled Phoebe up and snuggled close to her sister as she whispered encouraging words in her ear. She was unsurprised when Piper came in a few moments later and crawled into bed with them. It didn't take long for Prue to hear both girls snoring, before closing her eyes. They were going to be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prue is going to be pissed," Piper hissed as phoebe walked off.

"News Flash: Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles!" Phoebe said before walking off to a table.

Piper rolled her eyes. She hated being in the middle of all of her sister's drama. They just needed to figure themselves out. Either way she was screwed. If she told Prue she would seal Phoebe's fate, but if she didn't then she was lying herself. She shook her head as she walked off to the kitchen. After making sure Phoebe got off safe and closing the restaurant, she went home to try and catch some sleep.

The next morning, she was having fun teasing Prue when Phoebe walked down the stairs. "What shouldn't have happened?"

"Prue slept with Andy," Piper said joyfully. Glad to see her big sister getting some crap.

"Hello!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks a lot mouth!" Prue grumbled.

"Wait! You were going to tell her and not me! Family meeting!" The youngest declared.

"Speaking of which, what time did you end up getting in last night?" Prue asked as she walked to the table in the conservatory.

"No no no. Do not change the subject."

"Don't dodge the question," Prue countered.

"It must have been at least after three." Piper added.

"I must still be on New York time," Phoebe shrugged.

"Actually, that would have made it later." Prue said.

"Or maybe you and Alec," Piper started.

"Whose Alec?" Prue asked, her voice taking on an edge at the idea of her sister with someone she didn't know.

"Some hottie she hit on at the restaurant." Piper cut in, wondering if she should bring up Phoebe's vision.

"Excuse me, revisionist history! He hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?" Phoebe asked ratting herself out.

"Vision thing?" Prue asked, anger seeping into her voice, "Please tell me you didn't use your powers."

Phoebe looked away from her older sisters frustrated face. When she didn't answer Prue turned her glare on Piper.

"Don't put me in the middle," Piper insisted.

"I didn't, you were born in the middle." Prue told her. "I thought we agreed."

"No WE didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law, there's a difference."

"Phoebe are powers aren't toys. We need to be careful they could get us killed." Prue scolded.

"She's right, we don't want anymore warlocks finding us." Piper added.

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition. No one got killed! And you guys can't control your powers any better than I can. And FYI nothing happened last night," She looked at Prue head on. "At least nothing I'm ashamed of."

"There's another reason we have to be careful," Prue said to Phoebe's retreating back. Piper was relieved when her little sister had the good sense to turn around. "Andy thinks someone is abducting women in our area. "

"Abducting women what do you mean?" Pheebs asked.

"It means warlocks aren't the only thing we have to be aware of. And FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything."

Phoebe shrugged and then walked back upstairs to her room.

Piper stood by the table waiting to see how Prue would react. "Piper, she broke the rules, why didn't you tell me? Was I unclear at our family meeting?"

Piper shook her head, "If she really can't control it though Prue, we can't be upset."

"Do you really think that she couldn't control it?" Prue asked.

"I don't know Prue, maybe this time, you just talk to her."

Prue nodded before heading up to her little sisters' room and knocking on the door.

Phoebe poked her head out but didn't grant Prue entrance, "I figured that I would be seeing you."

"Can I come in?" Prue asked, in a tone that made it very clear that it wasn't a question.

"No, I don't want a spanking. I didn't mean to have a premonition, and anyway I think it's unfair for you to tell me I can't use my powers anyway."

"Phoebe, let me in now please, so that I don't have to have this conversation in the hall."

Phoebe sighed, "No Prue, I'm serious, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Right now, you are disobeying me, which is the issue with this premonition thing. So, let me in so we can talk, or I will push open the door, spank you for not listening and then we can have a talk about this premonition." Prue threatened.

"With magic?" Phoebe challenged.

"No, with my hands. One." Prue started. That's all it took for Phoebe to move. Once Prue was inside, she immediately sat on Phoebe's bed, "Come here."

"You said if I didn't move you would spank me! I moved!" Phoebe cried.

"Come here." Prue said calmly.

"Prue, please…" Phoebe whined. Prue frowned up at her baby sister but didn't say anything. Phoebe shifted from foot to foot slowly, always her tell when she was in trouble since she was little. "Prue!" When she still didn't say anything, Phoebe slowly approached her older sister.

Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her over her knees. She gave ten very firm swats that had Phoebe squirming. "This would be over now if you had let me in." She gave five more firm swats to Phoebe's sit spots. "It would be over now if you had come over to me when I asked you to. What rule did you break in all those things? In using your powers and not opening the door, and in not coming to me?"

"I disobeyed!" Phoebe said loudly.

"Thank you. Last five." Prue swatted her thighs five more times before sitting her sister up on her lap. "No tears?" Prue teased her dramatic sister.

"That was a very light spanking. Lightest you've ever given me in my whole life." Phoebe said.

"If you give me a chance Pheebs, I can show you that I'm not unreasonable." Prue pushed Phoebe's hair out of her eyes. "I understand that accidents happen."

"I'm sorry, I will listen better in the future." Phoebe promised.

"I understand that premonitions will happen, but you don't have to act on them, okay?" Prue lectured.

"Yes Ma'am. I love you."

"You too. Alright, I have an interview I have to get ready for." Prue said standing and leaving the room.

Piper came in and sat on her sister's bed after Prue left, "You okay?"

"Yeah it was very short." Phoebe said, holding up her fingers to show how short.

"Wow, so now what?" Piper asked.

"Now, I don't act on my premonitions." Phoebe said.

"Oh, good girl." Piper said, pulling Phoebe into her lap. "I love you."

"Love you too." Phoebe said.

"Piper!" Prue called walking into the house.

Piper stuck her head out of her bedroom. "What's up, Prue?"

"Is Phoebe here?" Prue asked.

"No."

"Follow me then please." Prue said walking into her bedroom. Piper followed her sister into Prue's bedroom. She watched as Prue picked up the hairbrush. Piper couldn't help but take a step back. Prue looked up at her worried sister. "It's not for you, it's for me."

Piper raised an eyebrow at that, "what do you mean for you?"

"I was late to my interview and I used my powers to make the elevator go quickly. Sit down."

Piper frowned, "Prue, you just spanked Phoebe for that this morning."

Prue started to pull down her panties under her dress. "I know, and we agreed that if I messed up then you or Phoebe would hold me accountable, and I don't think I could stand Phoebe doing it."

"Prue wait!" Piper said. "If we are going to do this, then we will do it my way." Prue frowned at that. Piper sat down on the bed and took the brush from her sister's hands. She pulled Prue over her lap. "Phoebe told me that you gave her 10 swats for using her magic, so I will do the same."

"But hers was an accident and mine was on purpose…" Prue said.

"I know, that's why I'm going to use the hairbrush." Piper stared down on her sister's bottom and wondered how Prue possible did this to her and Phoebe.

"Piper," Prue said softly. "I know you have a soft heart and that this is hard for you, but I did something wrong, please."

Piper nodded, not that she could see. She lifted the hairbrush and delivered ten medium swats to Prue's butt and thighs. The second the tenth one came, she lifted up Prue into her arms and held her. "I'm proud you came to me Prue. Thank you."

"No, Thank you." Prue said snuggling into her sister. "Are you crying?"

Piper nodded through her tears. "It wasn't easy."

"You're telling me." Prue said, pulling closer to her younger sister.

"will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back." Phoebe asked her date, before following Prue into the kitchen.

"What do you mean you charged it? How can you afford it? You're broke."

"Not for long." Phoebe said walking into the kitchen.

"What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again, did you?" Prue asked.

"Are you telling me you haven't?" Phoebe asked disbelieving. Prue looked behind her to Piper who shook her head.

"No, I'm not. We aren't talking about me, are we?"

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Same thing we do at home. Fighting." Phoebe said.

"So, what did you do? Did you go to the track, play the market, what?"

"The lottery!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Piper admonished.

"What did you want me to do? Ignore my premonition? Let a needy couple lose their house? I was helping people, that's what were supposed to do!"

"The book of shadows said that we aren't supposed to use our powers for personal gain!" Prue shouted.

"Guys, a little quieter please!" Piper panicked when Andy came and nudged the server carrying plates.

After the five minutes of chaos, Piper tried hard to fight her tears off. "I hate being a witch."

Prue glowered at her little sister. "Tell your date goodnight and get home! We need to have a conversation pronto."

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled, but her sister was already on her way out the door.

Phoebe showed up back at the manor an hour later, hoping that she had stalled long enough to soothe Prue's temper.

She peeked around the door into the living room but didn't see her. After walking through the downstairs, she went upstairs first to her own room and then to Prue's but still couldn't find her. She had definitely seen her car in the driveway. "Prue?!" She called loudly.

"In the attic." Prue called down.

Phoebe wondered what horrors awaited her. She slowly walked up the stairs to the attic and saw Prue waiting with the belt sitting next to her. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." Prue said back. "Come here, please."

Phoebe walked over to Prue and immediately laid across her knees. Prue rubbed Phoebe's back, "Thank you for doing that without my having to ask. I'm going to lift your dress up."

"Okay," Phoebe whispered. She knew this would be her worst spanking since being home.

Prue lifted up Phoebe's skirt. "What did I tell you about your powers?"

"Not to use them? Or really not to act on them." Phoebe said.

"Then what happened today with the Lotto?" Prue asked. She started spanking hard and fast from the very first swat.

"I just let excitement get the better of me I guess." Phoebe said.

Prue paused for a moment before picking up the belt. "It isn't safe for you not to be listening. I am done with this."

"I know. I'm sorry Prue."

"I know Pheebs." Prue started raining down fire on her youngest sister's backside and sit spots with the belt. After two solid minutes Phoebe was crying and squirming. "Spread your legs." Phoebe obeyed immediately. "Thank you," Prue told her. She set the belt down on the floor and started spanking with her hand up and down her sister's inner thighs. "Phoebe, I don't want to be a kill joy, I just want you to be safe. When you use your powers wrong, it isn't safe."

"I understand! I won't be bad again!" Phoebe sobbed.

"Phoebe, you are not bad!" Prue said stopping the spanking.

"I am bad, I keep using my powers!" Phoebe sobbed louder.

Prue lifted Phoebe into her arms and rocked her slowly. "You are not bad." She kissed the side of her head, "You aren't bad, I promise you."

"I am bad! I'm Sorry!" Phoebe continued to sob.

Piper walked up the stairs to the attic and frowned at Prue. She sat on the floor and shifted Phoebe from Prue's lap to her own. "What's this craziness about you being bad?"

"I…I ke….keep…no…"Phoebe cried.

Prue got down on the floor and rubbed Phoebe's back. "You are hyperventilating, you have to breathe Phoebe."

"I….I ca…can….can't!" Phoebe cried.

"What happened?!" Piper asked not used to seeing her sister cry like this.

"I don't know." Prue said honestly.

"I'm sorry!" Phoebe cried.

"Shhhh…."Piper said as she rocked her baby sister in her arms. When Phoebe settled a little, Piper stopped rocking. "What happened Pheebs?"

"Was it too hard?" Prue asked.

"NO! I'm sorry." Phoebe started crying again.

"Shhhh, Phoebe, what is going on?" Prue asked. When Phoebe started hyperventilating again, Prue panicked. "ENOUGH!" She snapped.

"Prue…" Piper hedged.

"Enough, no more tears, listen to me. I spanked you in here because I think I was wrong to tell you not to use your powers. I think we just need to learn to use them more carefully. You are not bad, you were doing what your instincts asked you to do, and I spanked you not because you are bad, or because you used your powers really, but because you disobeyed again. Phoebe, you have to start listening, so you are safe. You CAN NOT use your powers for personal gain, but I won't tell you not to use them again, am I understood?"

"I can use my powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Not for personal gain though, correct?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I promise!" Phoebe said excitedly. "If you were wrong though, can we spank you?"

Prue looked over at her baby sister. Usually she would immediately shoot the idea down, but Pheebs looked so very sad. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh huh, I don't want that." Piper said.

Phoebe shrugged, "Okay, I will! Over my lap!" Prue swallowed her pride and laid over Phoebe's lap on the floor. Phoebe lifted her hand and brought it down with a hard swat. Prue drew in a sharp breath. "Okay," Phoebe said quickly, "Up you get! I hope you learned your lesson, because I hated that."

Prue knelt next to Phoebe and held her face in her hands, "Not so easy is it?"

"No, it hurt my heart." Phoebe said honestly.

"Let's all try and avoid spankings in the future, what do you say?" Piper asked.

"Agreed!" Both sisters said.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue turned the tv off after the home video stopped. "So, I think we need to regroup after the last couple days."

"Okay," Pheebs said, leaning back into her sister.

Piper knew what she would have to say and hated it. She had been weighing it in her mind though since Prue had slammed her dad against the wall.

"There was a lot that went wrong." Prue started, wanting to know what her sisters had to say.

"I'm sorry that I disobeyed you." Pheebs said softly to her older sister.

"It's okay Pheebs, I know that you just wanted to see Dad." Prue told her, pulling her in close.

Piper knew that it was Prue's own guilt that was going to make her go easy on Phoebe and normally she would jump for joy at the sight of her two sisters getting along, but she knew something had to be done.

"Phoebe," Piper started. "We understand why you made the choice that you did, but one of our rules is that we do as we are told right?"

"Piper," Prue started to scold gently.

"Don't even get me started on where you went wrong here, Prue." Piper cut her off. "I think that maybe you two should go to your rooms and I will be up in a minute."

Phoebe shot her middle sister the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, "are you going to spank me?"

"Did you break the rules?" Piper asked softly.

"Yes." Pheebs replied quieter.

"But like we stated there were extenuating circumstances." Prue said.

"Would you be so quick to defend her if you didn't have a spanking coming yourself Prue?"

Prue stiffened at that, "You think you're going to spank me?"

Piper bit her lip and looked at her older sister. Phoebe had stood up, but was now paused by the door way. "Go on up, Pheebs, I will be there soon." Piper assured her.

Phoebe nodded and started up the stairs. Prue arched her eyebrow at her sister, "well?"

"Prue, you used your powers wrong and you know it. If it were either Phoebe or I then this wouldn't even be a question right now." Piper told her calmly. She stood up and started for the stairs before turning around, "You know what the right thing to do is. I'm going to go spank Phoebe and I will peek into your room after to see if you made the right choice."

Piper knocked on Phoebe's door. "Come in," came the instant reply. Piper walked in and smiled at her nervous looking sister. "Did you and Prue work things out?"

"I'm not sure," Piper said honestly, as she sat down on the younger girls bed.

Phoebe instantly crawled into her older sisters lap, "She knows that she was wrong, she will come around."

Piper kissed her sisters forehead. "Lets talk about you, Miss."

"I'm sorry that I saw Dad alone." Phoebe said, snuggling close.

"Do you know what that was the wrong thing to do?" Piper asked, pulling her in closer.

"Yes, because you and Prue need to trust that I will do what I'm told, and be where I'm told." Phoebe repeated from habit.

Piper nodded at that, "Why else?"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at her sister.

"Why is it bad that we didn't know where you were, because you lied and said that you were picking up an extra shift."

"Because if I had been hurt then you wouldn't know where I was." Phoebe said.

"That's part of it, yes. What if Dad had been working with those shape-shifters? Could we have helped you?"

"No," she whispered.

"You scared me, when you said that you had gone by yourself, and when things went bad down there, all I could think about is what if that had happened while you were by yourself? Or what if Prue and I had been without you, our magic wouldn't have been as strong either." Piper lectured.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe whispered.

"I know," Piper said, squeezing her closer. "I'm going to need you to roll over Pheebs, it's time for your spanking."

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe whimpered before laying over her sisters knees.

Piper started spanking hard and fast the second her sister was in the right position. Piper didn't want to prolong this any longer than she had to, so she didn't lecture. After two minutes she tapped the side of her sisters hip, "lift up."

Phoebe lifted up and let her sister pull her pants and panties down. Piper was quick and again started in on her sister letting her hand do all of the talking. After another 2 minutes she stopped. "Pheebs, I need you to get up and go grab your hairbrush."

Phoebe was crying pretty hard, and had it been Prue, she may have resisited. She knew this was hard for Piper though, so she stood up and went to her dresser to grab the brush that had never been used on her hair. After walking it back she laid back over her sisters knee and only resisted slightly when piper used her own legs to nudge Phoebes open. "Okay Pheebs, I think that you are getting the point, so I'm only going to give you fifteen with the brush, okay?"

"Okay," Phoebe sniffled.

Piper spanked quickly up and down her sisters inner thighs, covered her butt and spanked her sit spots and thighs four times each. Pheebs was howling when Piper put the brush down. She rubbed her sisters back until she calmed down, and then lifted her up. "It's okay baby, it's okay. I love you very much."

Phoebe just cried for a few more minutes and clung to her sister. She pulled back, "You need to go check on Prue."

"I'm okay here for now. I don't even know if she listend and is in her room." Piper said, wiping the bags from her sisters sweaty forehead.

"She did." Phoebe said confidently, "and I'm sure her anxiety is out of control by now."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, but take care of Prue quickly so that you can come cuddle me." Phoebe said, rolling from her sister on to her bed.

"Yes ma'am." Piper laughed. She stood up and went to Prue's room. The door was open and Prue was sitting on her bed. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Prue said, setting aside the book that she had been reading. "You were right Piper, I used my magic wrong. I also hurt someone."

"I'm proud of you for laying your pride aside and thinking of that Prue." Piper told her.

Prue grimaced, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yes ma'am." Piper said sitting down on her sister's bed. Prue laid over her knees and unlike Pheebs, Piper took her pants down right away. She spanked her sister for a full three minutes before pausing. "Prue, you really could have hurt Dad when you threw him into that wall. Like you could have killed him."

"I know Piper, and I set a bad example for you and Phoebe," Prue said, through her tears that were only lightly falling.

"I have to really drive this point home, so I need for you to get up, go to the attic and get Grams old paddle." Piper waited for her sister to object, but she didn't. The paddle hadn't been used since Grams death and was only pulled out for very serious offences when the lady was alive.

"Can I pull my pants up?" Prue asked.

"No, it's just Pheebs and I here, and I will be in here and Phoebe is crying on her bed. I think you are okay."

Prue had to bite her lip to keep from talking back. She pulled her pants and underware all the way off and went up to the attic to grab the paddle. She took her time on the way back down and noticed that Piper had moved her pillows to the middle of her bed. She handed the paddle to her sister and laid over the pillows. "Six?"

"Twelve." Piper told her. She watched Prue's body stiffen at that, but she didn't object. "I want you to count them, and tell me something that could have gone wrong from this incident."

*SWAT* "One. Dad could have gotten hurt."

*SWAT* "Piper!"

"Count it Prue, or it won't count."

"Two. He could have died."

*SWAT* "Three. He could have never spoken to us again…."

*SWAT* "Four. Piper please…."

"Come on, Prue, youre a third of the way there. You can do this." Piper encouraged.

Prue started really crying hard, "Dad may not of helped us because of what I did."

*SWAT* "Five, I could have broken the door frame…" Piper didn't love that, but she would take it.

*SWAT* "Six, you or Phoebe could have followed my example, and used your magic wrong."

"Good job Prue, half way there."

"It hurts Piper."

*SWAT* "Seven…vi…violence…" Prue's sobs wracked her body.

"Okay Prue, just count." Piper told her.

*SWAT* "Eight. Piper!"

*SWAT* "Nine!"

"Good job Prue, last three."

*SWAT* Prue screamed when the paddle hit her sit spots. Piper let it go and just lined up the paddle to hit the same spot again.

*SWAT* "T…t…ten." Prue sobbed.

"Shhh." Piper told her, "It's okay, that was eleven."

*SWAT* "That was twelve, all done Prue." Piper sat on her sisters bed and rubbed her back. It wasn't long before Phoebe came into the room and pulled her oldest sister off the pillows. She laid in front of Prue and wrapped her sisters arms around her stomach. Piper laid behind Prue and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry." Prue managed once she had control of herself. Phoebe looked up into her sisters face from in her arms. "It hurts."

"I know, that paddle is wicked." Phoebe said, thinking about all the times that it had been used on her.

"Do you guys forgive me?"

"Always," Phoebe said, snuggling in closer.

Piper brushed the stray hair from her sisters face and kissed her head, "I love you, and you did good."


End file.
